Blumekranz WIP
by Lyumia
Summary: AU where Zack leaves SOLDIER, leaving Angeal to find out why. Just a little idea I entertained and decided to continue. Chapters will be short, and updates sporadic.
1. Chapter 1

"If you lean forward, I bet you could catch them." The woman laughed, holding him by the waist when he stood on his toes on the edge of the windy cliff side. "You're so close," she encouraged. "They're right there for you to grab. See? they're dancing for you." She ran her fingers through his soft, black hair. Looking up at the sky between his spread fingers.

Excitement bubbled within him, spilling out- "I see!" He cried.

"You you see the moon?"

"The big white thing?"

"Yes."

"It's smiling at you."

He gasped. "Really?"

Now, the same eyes studied the clouds covering the stars, a toothpick hanging from his chapped lips. He ran a hand through his hair, and it was all he could do to keep himself from voicing his frustration. The wind tore at his clothes, howling viciously. Zack Fair remained unmoving, leaning over the railing of the balcony, leaning over the edge.

"Why darling? There's no stars there for you to catch out there." Mrs. Gainsborough had smiled at him sadly, petting his hair like she always did.

Zack lowered his head, a hand still on the back of his head. Below him, cars honked nosily, electronic billboards flashed and the city glowed green. He had wanted to go, but he would've missed everything. The servants, Aerith, Mrs. Gainsborough's daughter, the jungle, and the townspeople.

Mrs. Gainsborough had kept on smiling, and petting his hair, understandingly. "I guess you'll have to make new ones."

Make new ones, Zack repeated. Wasn't it that simple?

"My son." A silver haired woman stood in the doorway, white furs hanging off her shoulders. "Come back inside, won't you?"

He straighted himself, striding through the door, and resigned himself to his fate. Hoping that maybe one day he could join the stars in their dance.


	2. Chapter 2

_Employee Number: 887-6632-ZF_

 _Employee Name: Fair, Zack, D._

 _Employee Status: MIA_

The papers were still in his hands, even as he read them. His eyes lingered on the words 'MIA,' and the picture of a grinning black haired boy for a moment too long before he set the documents back down onto the table. First Class Soldier Angeal Hewely wouldn't need them after all. He'd find his student. His expression was schooled into indifference while he was scrutinized by the bald Turk in sunglasses sitting across from him.

Rude, he recalled as Zack told him once during one of the many sessions of endless babbling he used to ignore.

"Why am I here?" He inquired. Angling the bright light focused on his face away. "You already questioned me about Second Class Fair."

"Yo Rude, do ya hear this guy?" The red-head snorted, scratching his head of bright red hair with a electromagnetic rod. "'Second Class Fair.' That's cold, yo."

Angeal said nothing, but his eyebrows drew together.

This must be Reno, he thought. Zack's Turk friend. Reno leaned forward on the metal table; "Guess you didn't know him so well."

"I suppose you didn't either." He rolled his shoulders with a satisfying crack. "You were his friend weren't you?" Reno's lips pressed together as Angeal continued. "You are right. I didn't know him well." He admitted. "I mostly oversaw his training I didn't see any reason to. It may seem cold to you, but I was doing the task assigned to me." He nearly laughed at his own words. It sounded like something Sephiroth would say. Impersonal and standoffish.

They asked him more questions without goading, and he was soon cleared to leave.

Another Turk stepped away from his sword. It leaned against the wall in all it's quiet glory, too massive for the unenhanced to wield, he swung it onto his back. The magnetic clip held it securely in place, and he took the elevator back to his office.

Predictably, Genesis and Sephiroth were there. They sat next to each other on his sofa, coats folded up on the arm while they looked at him expectantly. He raised a brow at them, but didn't say anything. And he wouldn't. "Well?" Genesis finally pressed, staring intently at the black haired man. "What did the dogs want?"

"We are Shinra dogs just as much as them," Sephiroth admonished. "Were you sworn to silence?" He said to Angeal.

"It was about Zack." He answered, lowering himself into his desk chair. He rubbed the calluses on his fingers.

"The pup?" Genesis snorted. "SOLDIERs go missing daily, why they're so fixated on him, I would never know."

Angeal stopped flipping through his paperwork. He regarded his friend. Genesis wasn't looking at him, and he couldn't see the man's eyes beneath the front of orange hair while the crimson commander studied Angeal's bookcase. He knew his friend well, but sometimes he wondered if Genesis ever realized how insensitive his words could be.

Sephiroth on the other hand, observed the two sordsman with a critical eye. It wasn't until he spoke that the two really looked at him. "Most investigations are only resumed if evidence of significance is discovered. The Department of Administrative Research would requestion you under those circumstances."

"Careful, great Hero of Wutai," said Genesis. "Someone might think you actually care."

"It matters not." Sephiroth shrugged off. "If he is dead, we have plenty of new recruits to compensate. If he is alive, and fit to resume duty, then he will do that. Either way, the company's interests will not be affected in any way."

Genesis raised his hand as if he were doing a toast. "Spoken like a true dog of Shinra."

"Men like us do not have room for other luxuries." They didn't acknowledge what Sephiroth had said, but they knew it was true. Even if they didn't want to see it.


End file.
